wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Stompybot 3000
The Stompybot 3000 is the seventh boss of Donkey Kong Country Returns. It is the boss of the Factory, and is fought in the level, Feather Fiend. The boss is controlled by Colonel Pluck, who makes the giant robot stomp on Bananas from the Kongs' (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) Banana Hoard. The Bananas have a secret, yet special substance that, when it comes in contact with masks, turns them into a Tiki. When the accordion Tiki of the Tiki Tak Tribe appears, he hypnotizes Colonel Pluck, forcing him to continue the work and begin the battle with the Kongs when they jump onto the conveyor belt the robot is on. Appearance The Stompybot 3000 is a giant, white egg-shaped mecha-suit with a glass dome. On both sides, it has another egg-shaped structure with orange, mechanical chicken feet attached to them. A giant clock with a red flame shaped like the letter "C" is found on the middle of this robot. Directly attached to the underside of this mech is a set of sharp spikes. Attacks For the first phase of the battle, the Stompybot 3000 will walk around the stage. The Kongs must dodge this attack by rolling past the robot's feet when it rises. Occasionally, the Stompybot 3000 gets hyper and runs across the battle stage. Sometimes Colonel Pluck lifts the giant bot into the air, and then perform a ground pound on the ground. If the bot spins in the ait while doing this, it will split its legs when it lands on the battle stage's floor, revealing green chains where his sharp spikes are located (the spikes flip and the green chains will come out; after a certain time, the green chains flip and the spikes come out). The Kongs can cling onto the green chains. While the green chains are out, Colonel Pluck might trick the Kongs by causing the robot to scratch its feet onto the floor, preventing the heroes from going under the bot and clinging onto its green chains, however, this attack is rare. If the Kongs take too long to damage the robot, it will release some flames. Combat To defeat this boss, the Kongs must dodge the robot as it walks across the stage. When it rises one foot, the apes can roll past it, only to be trapped by the other foot. When this foot rises, the Kongs can roll past it to end of the stage. The Kongs can keep doing this to dodge the robot's giant feet, which can crush them if they step on them (causing the heroes to lose a Heart if this happens). When the boss runs across the stage, the heroes must dodge this by moving to the opposite side of the stage. Now when the boss jumps into the air, attempting to ground pound the floor, the heroes must move to directly underneath the boss in midair so that when it lands, they will be between the boss' feet, allowing them to jump and cling onto the green chains on the boss' underside above them. After the Kongs grab hold of the green chains, they must pound them to damage the bot. When the Kongs damage the boss three times by grabbing onto the green chains and pounding on them, the boss' legs break apart. The bot then resembles a flying Koopa Clown Car. The Kongs must then jump on Colonel Pluck three times to defeat him. Gallery ColonelPluckBattle5-DKCR.png|The Stompybot 3000 is destroyed, leaving the interior parts remaining, which resemble a flying vehicle. ColonelPluckBattle4-DKCR.png|The boss prepares to jump and Ground Pound the floor. ColonelPluckBattle3-DKCR.png|The Kongs damage the Stompybot 3000 by clinging onto its green chains and pounding on them. ColonelPluckBattle2-DKCR.png|The boss reveals its green chains. These must be clung onto and then pounded on to damage the bot. ColonelPluckBattle1-DKCR.png|The bot walks across the battle stage. Category:Video game bosses Category:Bosses in Donkey Kong Country Returns